Departure
by Saphira Veera
Summary: Rikuo invites Tsurara for a little stay in the outskirts of Tokyo. As they depart, Tsurara reminds herself that Rikuo has Kana already. But who does Rikuo really prefer? Rikuo x Tsurara ONESHOT. R&R!


Hello there! My third Rikutsu fanfic! Before I start and drabble about this, you may skip this and read on. If not, well, all right. Okay. I've been crazy about this pairing since a month ago, and it's been stuck in my head ever since. Racking my brains for another new plot, another new oneshot, another story. I know this is imperfect, but I've made myself dizzy thinking about this! I hope you like it :)

Note: This is set four years later, when most arcs are finished. So you guess how old our sexy Third Head is. Hohoho. Oh, for better reading purposes, try listening to Departure by Katate Size while you read this. And yes, I borrowed the title for the story :) I just love the song! Don't you? A change from all the cheerful upbeat songs. Oh and because this is set in the future, I'd reckon they would be a bit mature, so they would be a little OOC.

Pairing: PURE Rikuo (Yokai and Human) x Tsurara.

_Thoughts are in italics. Also used to emphasize words.  
_**_Night Rikuo's voice in Day Rikuo's head is in bold and italics. Also works for vice versa._**

ENJOY!

* * *

**DEPARTURE by Saphira Veera **

The tall slender rich-brown-haired young man sat in a room in the Nura Main House, wearing the usual black kimono. His hair had grown longer over the years, reaching a centimetre or two past his shoulders, and though often pestered by his mother, Wakana Nura, to cut his hair to a more bearable length, he had declined several times, keeping the reasons for himself. Still he looked handsome for someone whose childhood appearances were average. His shoulders were broader and he had a more shapely figure, more perhaps due to his intensive training and all the yokai-fighting. It can be said that both his human and yokai form, if turned against each other, both sides would win.

His eyes were a beautiful rich brown colour, contrast to his night form's deep ruby red, which had attracted eyes from both human and yokai parties. This is seventeen year-old Rikuo Nura.

He held a small cup bearing a small amount of sake, drinking it all in one gulp.

_**I thought you are not yet allowed to drink alcohol,**_ said the amused Night Rikuo, disturbing his human self thoughts.

_"You say that but you consume it anyway, knowing it would fully affect me the next day,"_ grunted Rikuo, both verbally and non-verbally.

_**Oh human me. Has the exchange of words between the old jeezer and I changed your way of thinking?**_

Rikuo kept silent, looking at the open doors that led to the garden outside. It was nearly spring, yet the air was still tinged with the faint smell of snow.

_**Thinking of Kana, are you not?**_ His night self suddenly said amidst his other thoughts.

_"Do not jump to conclusions,"_ replied Rikuo, throwing in another cup of sake into his mouth.

_**Ah, but you are me and I am you. I know my human self.**_

Rikuo stayed quiet yet once more.

_**Do you wish to invite her as well?**_ Yoru finally asked, his deep male voice hardening as he said it.

There was a short silence as Rikuo hesitated. _"No."_ he answered at last.

_**Then why do you ponder of this? Are you afraid?**_

_"I am not one who cowers before this. You know it as well as I do."_

_**Then perhaps it is because your feelings for her remain unscathed.**_

_"You told me yourself our feelings are mutual! How can you possibly ask me such a question?"_

_**Then why do you remain reluctant?**_

Silence.

_**Perhaps it would be better if I-**_

_"No. I wish to do it myself."_

The door was knocked upon and Rikuo broke from his thoughts. He grunted for the comer to come in, and the door opened.

"You called for me, Rikuo-sama?" A familiar voice asked, brimming with politeness and excitement that could not be contained.

"I did?" day form Rikuo asked back, his voice nearly as deep as his night self. He turned to face his attendant, and was met by her warm gold-coloured orbs that were patterned by those mesmerizing concentrated circles.  
He held her gaze for more than he should before those beautiful eyes turned away, the owner's cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"A-ah, I-I must have been mistaken then," stammered the Snow Maiden.

Her master's brown eyes scrutinized her, a small smile tugging at his lips. Tsurara Oikawa, the Yuki-Onna of his own Hyakki Yakou, stood before him, who appeared flustered at his intense gaze on her. His attendant was wearing the same patterned scarf and the same soft blue furisode, the edges embroidered by the same patterns. Her luscious blue and black hair fell in graceful waves around her body, seemingly dancing in the crisp, cold morning light.

"I must humbly take my leave, Waka!" she said respectfully, trying to break the silence gathering around her master and herself.

She was about to leave when a hand tugged at her sleeve, preventing her from leaving.

"I did, Tsurara, I did call you," he replied, smiling at her. "Come and join me."

Wordlessly, Tsurara blinked at her master and sat down across from him, keeping her face downwards all the time, trying not to make contact with his sweet brown eyes should she blush again.

"Gramps had a word with me last night," began Rikuo, pouring another cup of sake and placed it in front of his head bodyguard.

Tsurara reluctantly lifted her head in response, taking note of the sake cup in front of her.

"He had advised me to go somewhere nice, somewhere different, for a little change of scenery."

"And why is it that you wish for me to be here, Rikuo-sama? Aside from the good news that you are finally taking a break from all this, of course. " said Tsurara softly.

"I wish for you to come with me, Tsurara," he replied as softly, smiling at her, his eyes shimmering with anticipation.

Tsurara's golden orbs widened and a grin slowly danced upon her lips. Rikuo noticed her grin, and Tsurara pursed her lips, her face once again turning hot and red.

"N-Naturally, Rikuo-sama," stuttered the Yuki Onna.

Rikuo smiled amusingly at her bluster.

"Then you will? Not that I am taking a 'no' for an answer."

"Of course I will," said Tsurara, smiling at him fiercely. "I swore that I will protect you! No matter what the risk and no matter how many times I have to save you!"

Rikuo chuckled softly and poured yet again another cup of sake.

"That I am undoubtedly sure you are more than capable of doing it, but have you not remembered my last words concerning this?"

Rikuo leaned closer to Tsurara, which resulted into another blushing Yuki-Onna.

"Did you or did you not?" he asked softly, enjoying the look on her face immensely. He smiled.

"I-I did, R-Rikuo-sama," stammered Tsurara, trying to hold her gaze seriously without bursting into an iced tomato.

"Good then," Rikuo said, a satsifying smile upon his lips as he straightened himself again. "Well it's settled. Tomorrow morning then."

"Where to?" Tsurara asked enthusiastically, grinning, all embarassment forgotten for a moment.

"Just the outskirts of Tokyo. Unless you have better ideas?"

"N-no, Rikuo-sama. D-Demo..."

"Hm?" He downed his sake.

"I-Is Ienaga-san coming as well?"

He stopped drinking and looked past her, at the snow melting against the blare of the heat.

"Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara asked again, blinking innocently at him.

_**And yet again you meld in one with your thoughts. **_Rikuo's night self said.

"No," replied Rikuo firmly. He turned to Tsurara, the features on his face turning serious.

"No." He repeated as if Tsurara had not heard him.

He stood up and walked past his Yuki-Onna, who was left feeling confused at her master's sudden behaviour.

* * *

**Kaze yo sora yo naze bokura yume oi tsuzukeru** **ndeshou?**  
_O Wind, O Sky, why do we keep on chasing dreams?_

* * *

"When will we see you again?" asked a very enthusiastic Wakana Nura, embracing her son the following morning.

"M-Mother," protested a very awkward Rikuo Nura, trying to pry her off gently. He clamped on her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "While we are apart, do remember to take care of yourself. Tsurara and I will be back in a few days. Until then -"

She broke him off. "Oh don't concern yourself with me, Rikuo-kun. You go enjoy yourself." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead and stepped back, smiling at him.

Tsurara watched them, her heart thudding faster than normal. She could not spot her rival among the crowds that gathered and she let out a breath she did not know was holding.  
_She did not come?_

"...ra? Tsurara?" A distant voice came upon her thoughts, breaking it. She blinked and honed in into reality. Her master was looking at her confusedly.

"Eh?"

"You may proceed first - I'll be following you shortly."

She nodded, still half lost in her train of thoughts as she entered the train and sat in her seat near the window. She glanced outside and spotted Kejorou smiling smugly at her and Tsurara could imagine her teasing about this. She stuck out her tongue at the long wavy-haired woman and the latter laughed, her laugh muted by the windows that separated her and Tsurara.  
Kejorou was in her human form; the only thing distinguishing it was her modern clothes that clothed her body. Kubinashi had not come, much to her dismay, but Aotabo, Rikuo's other bodyguard was present too, paying his last farewells to his master.  
There was an announcement that said the train would soon be moving and Tsurara found herself standing, in her skirt, nervously fidgeting with her ever-present scarf.

Her eyes traveled to the spot where her master had been standing, and her heart skipped several beats as she watched her rival, the brown shoulder-length-haired girl embracing Rikuo tightly. Tsurara pursed her lips. It felt like her heart was breaking into two... But how can it when it was not whole in the first place? It was already in pieces when Kana walked in her life...his life.

She grasped her skirt, biting her lips and averting her eyes from the sign of affection.

_Enough, Tsurara. Enough._ She whispered fiercely to herself, holding in her tears. She closed her eyes and sat down, listening to the announcement repeat itself once again, as the doors prepared to close.

"Tsurara?"

Rikuo's voice penetrated the turmoil in Tsurara's heart as she bit her cheeks to prevent the tears from appearing. She lifted her head and attempted to smile, lying through her mask of despair.

"Hai, Rikuo-sama?" Her voice trembled slightly.

Rikuo grinned at her, oblivious to Tsurara's change of behaviour. He held up a box wrapped in patterned cloth, chuckling softly as he did so.

"Take a look at what Mother brought us!" He cried as he took his seat next to his loyal attendant. "Sweets!" He opened the box and found an assortment of sweet cakes, cookies and several types of candies, tucked neatly within the box.

Tsurara smiled again, this time as genuine as ever. "How thoughtful of Wakana-sa..." She was stopped abruptly in her speech as Rikuo stuffed in a piece of melting chocolate chip cookie, laughing enthusiastically. Surprise, embarassment and joy flooded through Tsurara as she choked on the cookie and munched it anyway, laughing away with her master.

_Perhaps Kana could have you snatched from me. Perhaps she could be that one woman whom you will entrust your heart to, but she could never, ever take these memories that mean everything to me._

* * *

**Hana yo niji yo naze bokura akogare o idaku ndeshou?  
**_O Flower, O Rainbow... Why do we admire so much the person we like?_

* * *

Two hours has lapsed and still the blue-eyed young woman stared holes out the train window, witnessing the life outside. They had passed several stations yet her master has not made any signs that they have neared the destination, let alone the subject itself. The door to winter had finally closed, and spring has yet to start. Snow dripped endlessly onto the carpet of fresh dewed grass below. Squirells and other hibernating inhabitants of trees and nests came out of hiding, and Tsurara could almost imagine them stretching and yawning after their yearly nap. The sun had almost reached its peak yet the air still seem crisp cold.

She sighed and leaned her cheek against the chilled glass window, though unexpectedly flinching at the cold. She removed herself from the position, blinking at what she had just felt. She knew being a Yuki-Onna meant her whole body feeling cold, but she had never really experienced this kind of cold. She tightened her scarf around her just in case. She glanced at her master who was out cold on the seat beside her, snoring softly. She giggled softly at the sight of him.

Her heart thudded slightly faster than normal as she examined the face she knew so well. Her master, whom she had taken care since birth; her master, who she had grown to adore; her master, someone she treasured more than life itself because of their exchange of sakazuki; her master, who she fell in love with.

_And would fall even deeper if you do not remove those feelings right away._ Tsurara argued with herself as she tried to calm her irregular heartbeats. She proceeded with her window watching, counting every tree and building passing by until they run out; until slumber took her in its hold and she fell asleep.

Evening painted the view outside the windows when Tsurara finally opened her eyes. Surprised, she jolted and stood up.  
"Ehh? H-how many hours have passed?" She cried out, panicked as she took in the last station, which was as far as the train would go before turning back around and proceeding the same journey again. She turned to Rikuo, frightened that they might have passed their supposed station.

"Waka! Have we..." She began before noticing that her master have woken up and now standing, grinning amusingly at her.

"We have arrived! Let's go, Tsurara!" He exclaimed. He took her hand in his and rushed outside, their bags already in his other hand. The fresh evening air hit them as they jumped outside, right after the doors closed. Tsurara took in the view. There was not much to see, though. There was an old sign post in which was inscribed illegible words, but enough for the blue-haired maiden to know that they had travelled more than their mere outskirts of the town.

_The train really do go here, _Tsurara thought in awe as she gingerly caressed her hand on the sign post. It was only when the train had set off, leaving them in the darkness did Tsurara realize that they were the only passengers left on that particular eerie station. Even the lights that were present were giving off less than enough light to illuminate more than a few paces around. She blinked.

"Were it not for your scrutinizing gaze earlier, I would not have woken," said a deep voice beside her and she turned to her only companion, her heart literally beating its way out of her throat.

Dark wine-red eyes met her iridescent blue orbs, seemingly burning at her.

"R-Rikuo-sama? D-did you..." She began when he cut her off with the same stern-like look.

"I most certainly did," laughed the Night Rikuo. "Ah, but you do have the most adorable sleeping face my eyes have ever set upon."

**_Y-Yoru!_** Day Rikuo exclaimed within his thoughts.

_What? I have merely made a compliment for the lady._

**_But this is...!_**

_You are simply a coward to be keeping all these blush-worth compliments to yourself. We may be equal, but you are still far from the confident aura you have yet to acquire._

_**This is boldness!**_

_It is called complimenting, human me._

Tsurara, who, through the silent exchange of words in her master's head, blushed fiercely as she fought for stability of her thundering heart. She felt grateful for the creeping darkness that enveloped her like a soft black blanket, concealing her red face.

Wordlessly, the Night Rikuo smirked that same infamous smirk he often gave to his cute blue-haired attendant, grasped her hand and led her away from the empty station.

Tsurara let herself be dragged away, more than conscious of the warm hand firmly gripped on hers, smiling a little. She could not help feeling a little excited that she would, be, spending more than a couple of days, alone, with her master. _No matter what the reason,_ she thought as they walked blindly through the darkness. _I would still stand guard, by your side._ The dark enveloped them both as they started their 'little vacation'.

* * *

_I know the truth, the truth knows me._

* * *

Well? Did you like it? I made a change with how they spoke, since... Actually, I don't know.

Anyway, the little snippets of lyrics there are from Departure, did you recognize it? Those are my favourite lines, haha. *anxious* Do review! I have made a sequel to this but I'm not sure whether I should post it or not. It's so...amateur!

Imma put this in T. Who knows what will happen with those two? I mean, a private vacation with Tsurara and Rikuo. ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. I'LL LEAVE YOU TO DO THE IMAGINATION.

Thank you so much for reading this! Terribly sorry if there are mistakes of grammar and vocabulary, and repeatings of the same word. I wrote this all in my phone, and I do not lag around my thesaurus. Hohoho. Oh if you are pleased with this oneshot and would want me to post my other fanfics of Rikuo Tsurara (I've written several already), do tell me in the review! So... Review please?


End file.
